5hanayomefandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 85
（ ） | romaji = Shisutāzu Wō Nanakaisen (Ura) | cover = Ichika Nakano | volume = 10 | pages = 20 | date_released = May 15, 2019 | anime_episode = | previous = Chapter 84 | next = Chapter 86 | arc = Kyoto Trip Arc }} （ ）|Shisutāzu Wō Nanakaisen (Ura)}} is the eighty-fifth chapter of the 5-toubun no Hanayome manga series. Summary During the progress leading toward Miku's confession, the sisters – who all escape from their respective courses – were revealed to be helping Miku from behind the scene. Story Impact * Ichika, Nino, Yotsuba, and Itsuki are revealed to help Miku in one way or another during Chapter 84. * Yotsuba's reasoning to help Miku is because she is the timid one and want everyone to be happy. * Ichika did meet with Fuutarou back in Elementary School Kyoto Trip. She played a card game with him during the night at the Inn. * One Young Nakano (other than Ichika) met with Fuutarou first, this is when they buy the charm (shown in Chapter 34). Chapter Notes * Nino and Ichika both fake being sick to join Couse E. Itsuki and Yotsuba are also in Course E due to unknown reasons. This is another proof of how the sisters often have the same train of thought. * Ichika, Nino, Yotsuba, and Itsuki are revealed to cause the peculiar events surrounding Miku during Chapter 84. In order of events: ** Ichika collided with Miku so she doesn't run away. ** Ichika and Nino simultaneously promoted costume play from "House of Costumes" to prevent Miku from leaving . *** Nino distracted Maeda and Takeda by leading them away from "House of Costumes" to the haunted house. *** Meanwhile, Ichika disguised as Miku and talk with the "House of Costumes" clerk which resulted in the clerk pushing Miku to wear the dress. ** Nino, through hugging Fuutarou, accidentally caused Miku to fall into the lake. *** Itsuki, for some reason, brought a spare set of underwear that Miku can use (Chapter 79). ** Ichika set a no-entry sign near Miku and Fuutarou's area, so they can have some private time together. ** Yotsuba picked up Miku's bread (Chapter 80), however she forgot it at the hotel. *** Nevertheless, Ichika brought Miku's bread with her and stealthily put it beside Miku (Chapter 84). * Callback to Chapter 1: ** Yotsuba implies that initially, the black-hair Fuutarou was not Nino's type. ** Nino knows that Ichika took interest in Fuutarou during their first encounter, presumably the one at the school when Ichika initiate the conversation. . However, Ichika stated that "it wasn't until that night..." *** Ichika getting silent during that night in Chapter 25 is because she recognized Fuutarou as the boy she met years ago. Her reaction is never explicitly shown. *** Ichika admitted that their meeting at the inn during the Elementary School Kyoto Trip is one of the factor that made Ichika like Fuutarou. . * Yotsuba's reasoning to help Miku is because she is the timid one and wants everyone to be happy. * Ichika commented that their infighting is unnecessary. Characters List of characters in order of their appearance: * Miku Nakano * Fuutarou Uesugi * Ichika Nakano * Nino Nakano * Yotsuba Nakano * Itsuki Nakano * Takeda * Maeda * Young Nakano Quote * "I... just want everyone to be happy." - Yotsuba Nakano * "Five years ago... Even if it was... Just for a short time... I'm sure it was because we shared that moment... That I came to love you." - Ichika Nakano * "Although Fuutarou-kun most likely isn't going to believe me anymore, but at the very least... That memory alone wasn't a lie." - Ichika Nakano * "Trying to get a leg up on each other and getting in each other's way...this fighting has all been completely meaningless. We're not enemies." - Ichika Nakano Trivia * Yotsuba wears an outfit with diamond-shaped design, reflecting her order of birth. * The card game in page 4 does not have Heart number 6 and Heart number 8, a possible nod to Chapter 68 and romance. * This is the second time Nino hugs Fuutarou from behind, the first was when he picked her up with a motorbike in Chapter 59. *Ichika's somber reaction during Chapter 35 toward Fuutarou's question might also be a hint towards the revelation about her meeting 5 years ago with him. References es:Capítulo 85